His ButlerA Mother?
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Ciel has grown much over the years, Sebastian hasn't spent much time around his own kind even before meeting Ciel, so what happens when he finds that there is more between them than he once thought?Um I'm so so sorry, I don't know even know how so I can't give an excuse about the chapter mix up so just so you know, the real first chapter is up.
1. Sickness

**SweetDreamer92: I told myself, no, bad SD no more Black Butler stories but alas a new one spawned in my head. If it came out too similar in my head I wasn't going to write it but I think this is OK. This is also suppose to result in m-preg but set up differently than To Love an Earl or The Game, I promise.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, m/m love, m-preg, angst, dark themes maybe, mentions of adult situations, adult "dress up"(way more fun to say than plain cross dressing), language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

**Also...yes Sebastian is uke all over again, I can't resist I tried so hard to make him seme but he is simply one **_**hell **_**of a bottom...OK I'm done now.**

**Enjoy**

**ONE**

Ciel's POV

I stared at the spot next to me in my bed all things considered, one of which being that I wasn't married, it should be empty. However my eyes fall on my demon butler, he was sound asleep of course. Most would think, even at eighteen, that I had requested his presence to soothe the pain of another nightmare. Of course, most would be blind in that situation because he was completely naked save for the black leather and lace undergarments I made him wear. Every night, for as long as I've been into...more adult pleasures I would wait until about one in the morning.

A time I knew that everyone was asleep and I would call him and he knew not to come dressed in his everyday wear. A short apron, a black corset, thigh highs even a garter belt with dark lipstick. Even though I ordered him to dress up for me I never meant to humiliate him. He'd always been a strong presence but even he had a masochistic side, it almost seemed he enjoyed it more than I did.

It was of course is own fault, he's a demon yet he chose not to alter his human form, he's the one who kept the feminine hips, and smooth, flawless skin. Not to mention that unholy pretty face of his. I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, born to this cursed family, the Queen's Guard Dog, that being said, how could I not exploit those features and put them to good use?

I always made him keep a certain distance in my bed, our "meetings" were a simply more entertaining form of business. It wasn't about love and affection we didn't kiss, hug, hold hands no it was just a quick thing. I allowed him to sleep in my bed for a short time only if he served me particularly well. Normally he would retain his servant like attitude, focusing only on the pleasure of his master. That was fine with me, but of course I'm still young and more and more I want to return the favor. I don't think he wants me to, considering he doesn't stop his actions until I've fallen asleep. On the other hand, he is a demon, I wouldn't be surprised if the crazy bastard liked withholding his own pleasure.

This is, Sebastian, we're talking about after all.

...

Tea time..

I looked up as he walked in my study back in his butler attire, he said something but I wasn't really paying attention. My mood had done nothing but go South from the moment I was dressed and began my day. Lizzie was coming over and though she stopped dressing everyone up she always brought decorations for the manor.

"My lord?"

I looked at him and he stared down at me in confusion, it wasn't often he could do that in the past few years puberty had been kind and I was much taller. I watched him for a minute then sighed.

"What is it?"

"Lady Elizabeth is waiting downstairs."

I got up and he looked at me.

"Is something the matter my lord?"

"No."

He nodded and followed me out of the room, I walked down stairs and all too soon Lizzie had thrown her arms around me, that was another part of her that didn't change.

...

Sebastian's POV

It was more than a little clear that the master's tolerance of Lady Elizabeth had dropped considerably. I didn't understand why he didn't break the engagement, not that it mattered to me...no I suppose that isn't true. I just understand it doesn't matter, he doesn't care about me in the way I would like him to. At first I felt pathetic when I realized I wanted more than to eat his soul. That somehow I'd developed the same feelings I once mocked, but then that is how I got myself in trouble.

The master doesn't know and if I never have to tell him it would be for the better, the first time he needed servicing I found that my body was much weaker. The night of the full moon normally doesn't affect me, but as soon as I admitted I had such feelings for the master, it finally did. I went into heat and in one night ended up mated to him, the contract was destroyed, the mark we shared only remained because I was his whether he wanted to be mine or not.

I didn't think giving in like I had would have such a consequence, of course now that hes almost a head taller than me it's a little less embarrassing. I'm bound to him for eternity, divorce...break up, these are human ideas and have no effect on demon kind. By letting him be dominant I have no choice but to do what he wants, have to watch him mingle with Lady Elizabeth or some other whore from afar. Wishing he'd develop something for me, or let me have some type of affection and knowing he most likely never will unless he gets curious.

The only comfort I have is knowing my variation of skills prevents him from getting bored of me. I went about my duties and did what he said, that was simply the way of demon kind.

Of course I'm certain he'd never notice my feelings, and if he did, I doubt he'd care.

...

Normal POV

"Ciel we should go shopping today, once we're married I have so many ideas to change the manor."

Ciel frowned.

"Lizzie, you're welcome to decorate but I'm not letting you remove anything."

Her smile faded.

"But Ciel..."

"Lizzie my parents designed this manor, and I intend to keep it how it is."

She sighed.

"What about the garden? Can't we plant pink roses in with the white ones?"

"You may add any flowers you like."

She smiled, Sebastian swallowed a grimace as well as the urge to yank her pretty little head from her over dressed body. He sighed inwardly, this murderous nature of course was another downside to being mated. He was use to seeing Ciel interact with all sorts of people women and men alike and even now that didn't bother him. Though the thought of Lizzie taking his place in Ciel's bed made his blood boil. Ciel sighed at her chattering and gave in.

"Sebastian prepare the carriage, I won't need you to accompany us however."

Sebastian bowed and turned to leave the room.

...

With Ciel and Lizzie gone and the chores done he gave the others time off, the last thing he wanted was any of them making a mess for him this late in the day. He sat down in his room cursing when he noticed rose petals flying around him.

"I hope you have a reason for being here Grell."

"Of course, I came to see my darling."

"What's Ronald doing here?"

"Oh Sebby, you'll always be my darling, Ronnie is my lover, completely different."

"Well what do you want?"

"My, you're in a awfully bad mood, did that walking ball of frill and ribbon mention the wedding?"

He held back a smirk at Grell careful not to mention Lizzie's name.

"It's getting closer, just another couple of days."

"Oh I see, if you don't want to see it why not take Ciel's soul? Avoid it all together."

"...I can't."

"Why not?"

Sebastian didn't say anything and Grell's eyes widened.

"If you're mated why is he getting married?"

Sebastian still didn't say anything.

"...He has no clue."

Sebastian almost smirked seeing Grell was a lot smarter than he acted.

"And what are you going to do when they start talking about babies? Just going to ignore your pain like it's not there? That isn't healthy."

"I don't care."

"Sure you don't."

Sebastian glared at him and soon Grell was thrown through the bathroom wall, Sebastian would clean it up for something to do. Grell whimpered.

"You're so mean!"

"Leave me alone, I have a head ache."

Grell sighed and faded, they had an odd friendship and even though he was always getting thrown through something he hung around. Yet, he still knew when enough was enough and he had to leave Sebastian alone. Sebastian got up to clean and took a breath feeling sick, he fixed the hole just in time for the dizziness overpowered him and he fainted.

..

Baldroy served dinner with Tanaka's assistance, by which I mean he would kick his shin every time he was about to make a mistake. Then sip his tea and laugh like nothing happened. Ciel sipped his drink and looked at Finnian.

"Finnian."

"Yes my lord?"

"Where is Sebastian?"

"I don't know my lord he went to his room earlier but hasn't come down since."

"Well go check on him."

"Yes sir!"

He walked out of the room then ran upstairs, seeing Sebastian out cold he panicked of course but moved him to the bed before returning downstairs. Ciel sighed.

"Lizzie I need to go check on him, tell the servants if you need anything."

"Oh alright...I do hope he's OK."

Ciel walked out and went to the carriage to retrieve something he'd gotten for Sebastian without much thought. He walked upstairs and went in Sebastian's room, he saw him sitting up slowly. He looked up surprised.

"...My lord...forgive me I..."

"Save it, did you eat something to make you ill?"

"No...perhaps I simply haven't had enough water, it's not important, did you just return?"

"No I've been back long enough to finish dinner."

He nodded.

"Finnian said you had collapsed he's the one who moved you to your bed."

"I see, what did you need me to attend to?"

"Nothing, you might as well rest you'll be no good to me unconscious."

Sebastian nodded glumly knowing it wasn't concern he was hearing.

...

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room on his wedding day to help him dress and his hands shook as he did so. He shook his head to clear his head when the room started spinning, he looked right at Ciel who had grabbed his arms to keep him from falling.

"What's wrong? Do I need to get a doctor?"

"No...I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am fine my lord, today is a happy day don't worry over a mere servant."

Ciel raised an eyebrow hearing Sebastian's voice crack on happy, he sighed.

"So the past few days you've been upset about the wedding?"

Sebastian didn't say anything, Ciel took that as a yes.

"It's not like I can't still meet with you at night."

Sebastian frowned.

"That's not the problem."

"Well what is?"

"..."

Ciel smirked.

"Don't tell me you're getting emotional because I'm getting married...as if you were my mother."

Sebastian cleared his throat.

"...Well of course I've watched you grow from a young child to a young man all these years, I suppose I should feel something."

Ciel laughed.

"Aren't you suppose to be a demon?"

"My lord, even demons can cry at weddings."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

..

After the ceremony there was a large ball at the manor Sebastian was walking around with a serving platter. Ciel watched him and noticed he kept grabbing his stomach like something was wrong. He was concerned because in all the times he'd gotten sick he'd never heard even a sniffle from Sebastian. Surely it had to be serious to effect him so much.

Sebastian offered some wine to an older woman who gave him an odd look.

"Is there something wrong madam?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, why are you crying?"

He swallowed and touched his face feeling mortified he decided to play it off.

"Forgive me, it's such a happy occasion I only wish his parents could be here to see him reach this day."

She smiled.

"Will you excuse me?"

She turned to her friend.

"What a caring man."

"Oh yes, from my understanding he has been here since the earl was just a boy, like an adoptive father."

..

He walked into the kitchen and set the tray down and out the back door to the gardens where he let the sobs over power him. He sank and dropped his head on his knees, cursing when the flow refused to stop.

'What...the hell...is wrong with me?'

He coughed as the pain in his stomach came back full force as he rocked back and forth trying to make both problems cease to exist.

..

Grell was watching him from behind a statue with Ronald.

"What's the matter with him? Do you know?"

Grell sighed.

"Classic case of a broken heart."

"...looks shattered to me."

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Oh I felt so awful typing that last part out, poor Sebby. *hopes no rabid fangirls try to kill her for that.***


	2. Frances the meddler and a diagnosis

**SweetDreamer92: Um...already don't know what to put up here.**

**Thanks to my first reviewer vampyaoifan123, glad you enjoyed it.**

**TWO**

A week or so later Ciel was tossing and turning in bed he sat up and his eyes glowed violet then red he shook his head. He didn't have a nightmare to remember all he'd seen is darkness, that crashed over him like a tidal wave. He frowned and got up to leave the room he stopped at Sebastian's door and pushed it open. He walked in and saw him shaking slightly under the blanket. He wondered what the problem was, just then his eyes glowed violet.

_'...Cajelwh...lo...donad...sajh'_

He blinked then looked around to see if someone else was in the room.

_'akh...lo...ukji...elaldjsidljj'_

He looked around, and his eyes glowed and he frowned trying to focus as his head throbbed his eyes widened as the pain subsided.

_'Don't forget...the laundry...press it exactly like Sebastian taught you.'_

_'...Don't burn the chicken...looks a little burnt...wait a tic...it doesn't taste burnt..'_

_'Ho oh oh.'_

_'She loves me...she loves me not...she loves me...I'll impress her with my work in the garden.'_

_'Oh Ciel, how many children are you going to ask for...when are you going to ask?'_

His eyes widened finally catching his reflection in the mirror, he walked over to it and watched his eyes glow then fade. He heard the jumble again and frowned, he looked at Sebastian and focused on him.

_'...Ciel...why?'_

He blinked in surprise, wondering what Sebastian was hiding. Ciel walked over he tried to see more of his thoughts but only got a jumble and then felt exhausted, he shook his head resolving to try again another time. He would have been confused but part of him knew that Sebastian had caused something to give him this ability he just didn't know what it was. He decided to leave the room and return to his own.

...

Over the next couple of days he kept an eye on Sebastian he seemed to have bad days and good days. On a good day he would of course be the perfect butler, on bad days he was often late and Ciel would find him unable to move as he clutched his stomach in pain. Though every time Ciel said something he only smiled and said he was fine.

One morning Lizzie had left to go shopping and Ciel was alone in his office when he called Sebastian for a snack. He wasn't really hungry he wanted to try dipping into his mind, whatever what troubling Sebastian was enough that he didn't seem to notice when his mind was picked at.

He looked up as he walked in with a tray, white chocolate mousse with fresh berries and black tea. Like he thought Sebastian stood the side while he waited for him for him to finish. He turned away from him and looked at the window like he often did, and tried to see what he could find.

_'Why does ...?'_

He tried harder.

_'...He act like I'm an eyesore when I'm not servicing him?'_

He blinked as the blanks were filled in he sighed and set the empty dish down, when Sebastian walked over to retrieve it he turned and pulled him into his lap. Sebastian was startled but recovered quickly knowing where this was going. He was confused that Ciel let him face him until Ciel bit along his neck while reaching between them.

..

Sebastian fixed his uniform slowly he was weak in the knees, Ciel had never touched him in that manner and in one session and used his mouth and hands like he had been doing that his whole life. Sebastian bent down to pick up the broken tea cup that he'd knocked off the desk. Ciel watched him silently wondering what came over him. Sighing he pushed himself up out of his seat just when Sebastian stood and cupped his cheek to kiss him.

Sebastian moaned against his lips since it was their first kiss, Ciel had wanted to kiss him during the fun, but decided that wouldn't have meant as much. Sebastian slipped his arms around Ciel's neck as he rested his head in the crook of his neck. His eyes glowed when he felt Ciel hug him back, he still felt crappy but it barely did anything when he was in his mate's embrace.

They jumped apart when Paula's normal five knock announcement sounded on the door, Sebastian moved to clear away the dishes just as Lizzie darted in. He turned his back knowing she would plant her filthy lips on his love. He left the room with a polite nod to Paula who smiled and touched his stomach it was like he'd never been sick. A dark blush spread across his face before he made his way to the kitchen hoping Ciel would continue with his affections.

...

Two weeks went by with secret meetings and kisses in the corridor more and more Ciel would leave Lizzie to entertain herself in favor of cuddling with Sebastian. Of course with a wife like Lizzie it couldn't be that simple another week went by without a single chance, Sebastian was feeling neglected again so he noticed his sickness returning.

"Ciel, my mother is coming to visit she wants to talk about grand children."

Ciel cleared his throat feeling the wave of hate rolling off Sebastian, then pasted on a fake smile for Lizzie.

"My dear we're still young you know."

"And that is exactly why we can handle the pitter patter of little feet, don't you think Sebastian?"

_'Go sip poison and waste into oblivion.'_

Ciel's ability was even easier to keep from Sebastian, and it was much stronger since they'd more or less become a couple so the sentence was loud in his head. He sipped his tea to keep from laughing.

"But of course Lady Elizabeth."

She smiled and Ciel resisted the urge to let his laughter escape as Sebastian tried to think of a way to poison her without Ciel being accused.

"What time is she coming?"

"If you'll turn your attention out the window you'll see for yourself."

He glanced out the window and sighed seeing the carriage pulling up and Frances about to get out.

"Very well, go and greet her while I straighten my clothes."

She smiled and followed Paula out of the room to the sound of her bells, Sebastian followed Ciel to his room to fix his shirt that was wrinkled from his sitting position. Ciel glanced at the shadow that floated around Sebastian. He cupped his cheek and kissed him, Sebastian pulled away and Ciel smirked.

"Oh is a kiss not enough?"

He shivered.

"...Perhaps not." Sebastian breathed.

Ciel pushed him against the wall and Sebastian only briefly noticed the increased strength before Ciel was kissing his neck. A soft spot that would surely lead them to keeping his crazed mother-in-law waiting. Sebastian panted.

"Ciel please...we don't have time."

"It has only been a week and you're too sensitive for one round? How greedy you are."

Sebastian smirked.

"May I remind you, my lord, that I am a demon with quite the ravenous appetite?"

Ciel ignored him and bit his neck hard enough to have them slide to the floor.

...

Lizzie's frown faded seeing Ciel in a completely new outfit, Frances raised an eyebrow.

"Were you too busy to come quickly?"

He smiled.

"Not at all, forgive me my clothes were wrinkled from working, my parents would simply seethe in their graves had I come down here like that in front of a guest."

Frances smiled and laughed.

"Well I suppose Vincent taught you well, very good then shall we have tea?"

..

They sat in the dining room and Sebastian set out treats and strong black tea he stood to the side as if waiting for an order, when in reality he wanted to hear the conversation.

"Ciel I'm aware that you've become a very busy young man, but I can't help but stress that while you are young it is a good time to think of children."

Ciel nodded.

"After all, you wouldn't want to become so busy that you never have a child, that happens all too often now a days."

"Yes of course."

"So you agree?"

He repeated the sentence.

"Then you understand why I must stay and make sure you have a good relationship for children."

Ciel sat up and Sebastian glanced over.

"Stay?"

"Well of course, there are plenty of rooms."

"Well yes but do you really need to stay?"

"I want to know that while Elizabeth recovers that you will be an acceptable father, as well as a wonderful husband."

Ciel sighed.

_'It's unfortunate that will never happen Ciel is mated to me and cannot get anyone else pregnant.'_

Ciel glanced at him, Sebastian only thought of what was happening in the now, that being said he had yet to mention that he placed a claim on Ciel. Ciel looked at Frances.

"Well you're welcome to stay, but as you know I'm very busy you won't be able to see much."

"That is why I'm staying for the next three months, surely there will be enough in that time for me to judge."

Ciel paled, with the nosy woman around they wouldn't get any time, she would send Paula to check on them in private especially if Lizzie wasn't there. He saw Sebastian was thinking of setting her on fire in her sleep.

"Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all...mother Milford..welcome, please enjoy your stay at the manor."

...

Frances had completely interfered, and hired people to help Ciel with work so he would have four times as much time for Lizzie. In three days he had quite a bit of work done, and in two more weeks he was almost never home, they would have dinner in town so Ciel would be on his way to bed. All too soon Tanaka had to take over Sebastian's duties as he fell back into deep depression and his sick feeling got worse.

Frances of course saw to it that any time Ciel left his office that Lizzie was there to meet him. Which meant Ciel couldn't just go check on Sebastian, he found just enough hiding time to call Grell and Ronald to keep Sebastian company.

..

Ronald was peeking out of the keyhole of Sebastian's room watching the new servants Frances had conned Ciel into hiring. Apparently Lizzie thought it was important to mention how much time Ciel spent with Sebastian when he wasn't working and she thought someone of the same class could keep Sebastian company.

"That woman is taking over and Ciel isn't doing a thing to stop it."

"Well there isn't much he can do."

They looked up seeing William, Grell glanced at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you all might find it interesting that Frances is backing Ciel into a corner, she's already paid several people who will spread rumors about his company the moment he doesn't do what she says. Just yesterday I even saw her talking to the butcher who promised to say Ciel was placing meat that was an awful like _human _in all of his meat based snacks; and you know what would happen if that one was spread."

Sebastian was weak but inside he was seething, if only he knew what was wrong with him so he could correct the problem. As of late he couldn't even get out of bed without passing out. Ronald cleared his throat.

"What a mad bitch that one is..."

Grell sighed.

"It won't last long, she is human after all, we'll need to collect her soul before long."

William frowned.

"You know we can't just kill who we want, that would backfire, worst case scenario we would give her a _longer_ life."

Grell shook his head.

"No I mean, the way she has Ciel's schedule he's been too tired to have private time with Lizzie, and she's only doing this to get grandchildren, if this keeps up she'll die long before that happens and everything will be back to normal."

Sebastian liked the thought but it didn't do much to help him in his current state Grell glanced at him.

"You should have a doctor look at you Sebastian."

"What good would that do?"

"I've been watching you and it doesn't look like your sick with anything supernatural, and no one else in the manor has caught anything, it has to be a regular treatable ailment."

Sebastian stared at the wall, it was true, even the maids who had to wash his things hadn't had any problems. Ronald leaned against the wall.

"Not to mention there haven't been any deaths related to something like this."

Sebastian sighed.

"Very well...hand me that book over there I'll find the doctor's number."

William snatched the book with his grabbers and dropped it in Ronald's hand.

"Stop being stubborn and lie there."

Sebastian smirked even though it looked like a grimace on his pale face.

...

William dragged Grell and Ronald to work while the doctor looked Sebastian over, he was putting his things away and looked at Sebastian like he was a common science experiment.

"...Well what seems to be the problem?" he asked wearily

"As crazy as it seems, it's like you've been a dormant woman you're whole life, though that would explain your pretty face."

Sebastian frowned.

"Please stop the nonsense doctor, I am missing work for this."

"And you'll miss more, _ma'am _"

"I beg your pardon."

"You seem to be a month or so pregnant."

Sebastian paled as the doctor went through his bag to pull out the appropriate medicines.

**End Chapter**


	3. A little to learn

**SweetDreamer92: No I haven't abandoned my other BB stories, I am simply in the mood to write this one at the moment :)**

**Also I hope I'm not ahead of medical history with part of this chapter, I mean I know this is AU and everything but if the part involving Lizzie makes no sense then I apologize, but it does make the story more interesting.**

**THREE  
**

Sebastian's POV

He had to be joking, I was a man, and to my knowledge not even a demon male couldn't carry children. When the doctor left I moved the blankets off of me and made the mirror float over to me I looked at my reflection. Not much had changed until I made it show me what was under my sleep wear. I saw softer curves and a small chest I was no doubt going to have to use. That explained my chest pain, I remembered hearing human women complain of soreness near their breasts when they were pregnant.

I stroked my stomach whimpered, a month or so he said, all that pain and sickness made no sense surely I was farther along. I put the mirror back and called Grell, who appeared without much hesitation.

"How was the exam?"

"...I'm going to be a parent."

Grell's eyes widened.

"...Ciel's the dominant one? My, I hadn't expected that..."

Sebastian looked at him, he remembered telling Grell about his time with Ciel but it made sense he would have omitted that information.

"You know more about this than I do don't you?"

"I'd say so, I've read up on plenty of species."

"Enlighten me, what does Ciel's place in bed have to do with anything?"

Grell smiled and sat on the chest at the foot of his bed he clapped his hands and a ratty book appeared he opened it.

"I had to update this a little, but it says that when the position is chosen your nature as a demon will awaken, by letting Ciel be on top you gave him dominance, and as you know some of your power is already awakening in him."

He cleared his throat.

"The child may have formed on that night, but because you are male your body had to...be renovated which would explain the dizzy spells and stomach pain. This sort of thing happens quite a lot, but being that the situation is what it is, your body is responding to the strain in three areas 1. being apart from your dominant mate 2. having to deal with the woes of pregnancy on your own and 3. Indirectly turning a human into a demon."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"The pain, even though it's worse for you, is like morning sickness and it will fade the more the child matures. The dizziness will come and go but will completely stop when it's close to time for you to give birth."

I laid back as my head pounded, biting my lip, it was even worse now that I knew what was wrong with me. I couldn't stand the thought of standing by without a chance to tell Ciel I was carrying his child. The medicine the doctor gave me did make it better mostly because currently the child was half human. I glanced at Grell.

"Will the child remain half human?"

"It says that in the event of a human to demon pregnancy that the human half will gradually fade away, but depending on the strength of the demon that could be at age 5, 13, or 18."

I nodded, I wanted to see Ciel and I couldn't think of a way to do it, Grell said my powers would remain weak until they copied over to Ciel. After they returned it would still be difficult to use them until I'd had some time to recover from birth.

Oh Ciel..I wish you were here right now...

...

Normal POV

Grell left the book with Sebastian so he could learn as much as he could, the pregnancy could last anywhere from 6 to 10 months maybe longer due to his condition. After a couple of days Sebastian was able to move around a little more freely, a week after that and he could pick up his duties again. He made sure not to draw focus on him too much knowing that Frances would just try and push them further apart.

He saw Frances busying herself with Lizzie out in the garden and wanted to go into Ciel's office, but the extra maids were in the way. He wished he could at least stun them but it was no use.

.

Later in the day he served dinner and Frances was eyeing Sebastian.

"You've certainly been enjoying your free time, you look fine to me."

Ciel frowned and spoke up before Sebastian could answer her.

"Leave Sebastian alone, he's been one of the most perfect examples one could see for a long time, just because he has poor health now doesn't change that."

Frances frowned and looked down at her plate just as Ciel winked at Sebastian, he blushed but quickly recovered and offered the same smile Lizzie was use to seeing. Of course, the latter had already opened her mouth again so soon Frances's attention was back on Ciel.

"Ciel, I called the doctor to come look at you."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever for?"

"I know you've spent a few nights with Lizzie and yet she still isn't pregnant I'm concerned you may be sterile."

_'You have no idea.'_

He thought.

"If that is the case, there isn't anything that can be done about it."

"On the contrary, we can simply get a donor." she said stubbornly.

Lizzie paled and Ciel frowned.

"You want a grand child that badly?"

"It's not just for me, you need an heir, eventually you'll have to retire and someone will need to watch the company."

"I thank you for your concern, but you'd only get a grandchild out of that."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't dream of letting another man's child respectively into my business or family, Lizzie would need to hire a nanny."

Frances frowned.

"You would leave my daughter to raise her child without a father?"

"That is my point, it would be _her _child and have nothing to do with me."

Frances was about to say something when Tanaka announced the doctor had arrived.

...

After a few hours the doctor came out of Ciel's room and sat in the living area with them.

"Well, it would appear that the earl is exceptionally healthy...that being said I'm afraid the problem isn't on his end."

Frances and Lizzie paled.

"Are you saying my daughter can't have children?"

"That would be correct, of course I have plenty tests if you want me to see her regularly in my office."

Lizzie started crying and Ciel tried to look concerned but he couldn't he was thinking about Sebastian. Frances glared at Ciel but he knew she couldn't hold anything against him, it wasn't his fault.

"I suppose, but don't be upset dear, you can always adopt."

"Mother are you listening to yourself?! Did you not hear Ciel? Another man's child won't have a place here!"

She bawled and the doctor apologized Ciel stood up and Frances glared at him.

"Where are you going?! You need to comfort your wife!"

"I'm sorry mother Milford, but you clearly said the Funtom company would pay if I touched your daughter without the intent to make her a mother."

The doctor's eyes widened, and Ciel left the room, he got Mey-rin's attention and told her the charade was over and that she was to tell Tanaka to fire every servant forcibly placed in his home.

"Hurry and there's a pay increase for _my _servants."

She squealed and darted off for once avoiding the fragile items, he would give Frances some satisfaction, if anything all the extra help had gotten Mey-rin to stop knocking everything over, since she had more people to avoid. He walked to his office and went in closing the door behind him. He turned and jumped seeing Grell sitting on his desk, he sighed.

"What is it?"

"I'm here to collect a soul."

"Who's?"

"A Micheal Victor...do you know him?"

Ciel sighed hearing the scream.

"He's the doctor that just told Lizzie she can't have children."

"Yes...stabbed to death...anyhoo, you don't seem very happy."

"I suppose not, I've known him for quite some time."

"Oh not about that, after all the Queen's Guard Dog should be desensitized to death by now."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and Grell's friendly smile faded.

"Oh I see he hasn't told you yet, excuse me I'll be right back."

He faded before Ciel could ask him what he was talking about.

...

At dinner Ciel tried to console Lizzie without making contact, it was clear the young woman was furious with her mother.

"I can't believe you fired all those people, this manor is too large for such a small staff."

Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Excuse me madam but the master has simply hired one _hell _of a staff."

She frowned at him when Ciel smirked.

"That's enough out of you, I bet you did this."

Sebastian blinked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you must have put something in her tea to do this."

"My lady whatever you have going on in your mind is incorrect, I have nothing to gain by harming my master's wife, and people of my class simply don't interfere with pregnancies for no reason."

She crossed her arms.

"We'll see when I go to the papers abou..."

"Mother! That is enough."

She looked at Lizzie who huffed.

"Today is bad enough as it is, you have to realize you can't blame Sebastian for every little thing."

Frances fumed.

"How dare you speak to your mother that way."

"Save it mother...you raised me to be a strong woman not some pretty thing who can't speak her mind, and that means I have to stand up and say something when someone is wrong, and that includes you."

Frances sighed, but of course she wasn't done yet.

"Very well Elizabeth, but there is one thing though, it's not an insult will you listen to your mother?"

"Yes of course."

"If you're unable to carry a child to prove that the Phantomhive name isn't a joke then I can only tell the papers a surrogate as been found."

Their forks clattered to the table as she smirked with only one thought across her mind.

_'Check...and mate.'_

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Frances is so easy to hate isn't she? And if you're confused, Lizzie was no longer in the room when Frances killed the doctor and the servants she picked out cleaned up the mess.**


End file.
